


Fall of A God

by inunokanojo



Category: God of War
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inunokanojo/pseuds/inunokanojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate version of one of the scenes between Kratos and Zeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of A God

Kratos staggered to his feet. He had to reach the Blade of Olympus. His vision swam and he could barely put one foot in front of the other but still, he was half way there. Startled gasps rang out from the survivors nearby as a giant eagle descended from the heavens. Zeus had arrived.

"You!?"

"Yes, I am forced to attend to this matter myself. Athena refused to undo her mistake. Imagine caring for a creature such as yourself." Zeus sneered.

"Why? Why would you betray me?" Kratos asked.

"It is you who would betray me!" Zeus retorted "Am I to stand idly by while Olympus is threatened?" Shaking his head Zeus removed the blade from the ground. "Your hands are already stained by the blood of a god! I will not let Ares' fate be my own" he bellowed.

"The Gods are petty and pathetic and your rule is weak" Kratos replied defiantly.

"I grow tired of this insolence!" Zeus yelled thrusting the Blade of Olympus against Kratos' neck. "I am the King of Olympus and it is my way that is the way of the Gods. You must vow to forever serve me." Kratos grabbed the blade and shoved it hard.

"I serve no one!" he growled threateningly. Zeus' eyes narrowed.

"Then you leave me no choice." He swung the blade at the injured Spartan and Kratos barely managed to block it. The next blow connected and Kratos felt searing pain as the blade cut into his flesh and cracked the bone beneath.

"Submit!" Zeus demanded.

"I would rather die!" Kratos spat. Zeus grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. He raised the Blade of Olympus high over his head and plunged it towards the defenseless warrior. Kratos grabbed the sword in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable. Zeus pushed harder and the sword pierced through Kratos' abdomen coming to rest deep in the stone beneath him.

"It did not have to be this way my son. This path is of your choosing." Zeus said with mock compassion. Kratos didn't believe for a second that Zeus cared about anything but himself. He glared at the Olympian and acidly replied.

"A choice from the Gods is as useless as the Gods themselves."

"Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me!?" Zeus cried with genuine surprise. He wasn't used to things not going his way.  
Kratos coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. He struggled for breath and with one final spasm his body relaxed and he slid into darkness. Zeus leaned over the prone form of the God of War and whispered in his ear as he healed the wound around the sword still firmly planted in Kratos' stomach.

"Wake up Ghost of Sparta. I can't have you dying yet. I'm not through humiliating you." He positioned himself between Kratos' legs and lifted his rear to accommodate better access.

"Wake up!" he commanded. Kratos' eyes fluttered open and stared blankly up. "That's it" Zeus crowed. "Good boy." He ran his hand lightly down the warrior's inner thigh and came to a stop centimeters from his manhood. Kratos' eyes widened.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" he yelled and tried to sit up. He was unable to stop the scream that ripped from his throat as the edges of the blade eviscerated him again. Zeus laughed and shoved Kratos back onto the ground healing the injury again.

"Now, now Kratos. You must not move" he paused as he shoved a finger into Kratos' ass then continued "lest you rip yourself open again." Kratos squirmed as Zeus inserted another finger.  Kratos hissed through clenched teeth feeling the blade biting into his flesh as he tried to remain still. It was hard to do. He was still weak.  
"Looks like someone is enjoying himself." Zeus indicated the obvious bulge beneath what was left of the warrior's armor. Kratos snorted, disgusted with himself for reacting to the man's touch.

The Olympian glared at him, his white eyes shining, and without warning replaced his fingers with his massive dick. He shoved hard and buried himself balls deep within the Spartan's backside. Even with prep, Zeus' penis was too much. Kratos felt the tender flesh around his entrance tear and he fought to get away, ripping the sword wound  open again. Zeus didn't even bother to heal him this time. He moaned in ecstasy at the Spartan's heat engulfing him so completely; the feeling of Kratos' hot blood trickling down his length and over his balls where it pooled on the ground.

Kratos was still struggling to get away as Zeus began to pump in and out of him in a steady rhythm. The King of Olympus put his left hand on Kratos' chest and shoved him roughly back onto the ground. He could hear ribs crack from the force of the blow. His other hand reached down and began to stroke the God of War's manhood in time to his own thrusts. Kratos moaned involuntarily and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was slipping back into unconciousness. "How much blood have I lost?" he wondered. Something hard smashed against the side of his face.

"Open your eyes!" demanded a voice. "I want you awake while I humiliate you in front of your men." His eyes refocused and he stared up into the stormy blackness of the clouds above. He could hear Zeus' ragged breathing and could feels the god's pace quickening. He could also feel a familiar fire building within the pit of his own stomach. His breath hitched in his chest and seconds later he came. He cried out in pleasure at the force of his orgasm, could feel his body tighten with the intensity of it. His ragged, bleeding entrance constricted around Zeus sending him over the edge. The Olympian, with one final thrust, came deep within Kratos, filling his insides full of the god's seed. He reveled in the knowledge of how disgusted it made the God of War feel to be so helpless and completely at Zeus’ mercy.

Zeus stood and pulled the Blade of Olympus from Kratos' stomach. With a powerful swing he unleashed a wave of energy across the city of Rhodes annihilating both of the battling armies right before Kratos' eyes. Kratos' breathing was becoming shallower as he reached towards the King of Olympus.

"You will pay for this.....Zeus...Be certain of that." Zeus watched as the life drained out of Kratos and the arms of Hades reached out to claim their prize. As Kratos disappeared below, pulled into Hades, Zeus turned and walked away, confident in his defeat and utter domination of the Ghost of Sparta.


End file.
